Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, co-op |ratings = PS3, DS, PS2, PC |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Zapper }} Call of Duty: World at War is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6 2008; the 64th anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as such and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It was released for all seventh-generation consoles as well as home computers. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and was in development from late 2006. The PC version of the game does not support the Xbox 360 Controller for Windows. . The game's first trailer was released on June 21, and can be viewed here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6XbT4nkVM Gameplay remains the same from Call of Duty 4. See Infinity Ward Game Engine Mechanics for more information. Single player Campaigns There are two campaigns in the game featuring the Americans and the Russians. The American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. The Russian campaign is set in the Eastern Front mainly in Nazi Germany. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Miller as he fights along side Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck, (later Sergeant) and Pvt. Polonsky. In the Russian campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko as he fights along side the merciless Sgt. Reznov and merciful Pvt. Chernov. In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzai Charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scattering the area. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers big or small are also a common sight in the American campaign usually having a few Japanese MG's firing away. In the Russian Campaign, players fight against the German Wehrmacht, famous for carrying the German Submachine gun, the MP40, in the Battle for Berlin. Combat usually takes place in the destroyed husk that is 1945 Berlin, meaning close to mid-range fighting. Frequently players will have to fight indoors where shotguns can dominate if the rooms aren't too big, and if there is a lot of cover to hide behind while reloading. Combat also takes place in open-plan farming villages alongside armoured forces where all combat ranges apply, from long range sniping to close-up room-to-room combat. The last mission of the game takes place in the Russian campaign and it sees the Russian army capturing the Reichstag (German Parliament building) and planting the Soviet Flag atop the building. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War has the same multiplayer features as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Kill Streaks, Ranks, Perks). It uses a heavily modified engine from Call of Duty 4. For prestiging the player will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots, gamer pictures(Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time.) There are also co-op challenges that will give the player XP. Like in Call of Duty 4, the class customization is unavailable in local offline multiplayer, instead only allowing players to choose from ten developer-created classes. One major difference between the multiplayer in World at War and the multiplayer in the Modern Warfare games is, in World at War, some maps give the player the option to get into a tank and drive it around the map. Consequently, this leads to the addition of Vehicle Perks. Tanks can be used for both tank-based combat as well as used to kill infantry. However, tanks are limited in the locations they can access in the map allowing for infantry to escape to when the enemy team has a roving tank nearby. Another feature of the tank is to switch position on the tank from either the main turret or a machine gun mounted on the top (this is not possible if another player is in the other gun of the tank). While on the top machine gun, it is possible to crouch to make it harder for a sniper to have an easy kill. Tanks are relatively hard to take out. While most of time this may occur in tank-based combat (though tanks have enough armor that the driver of the losing side can easily get out and get away before his tank blows up). The M1A1 Bazooka Perk and the sticky grenades can be used to take out tanks from a more medium to long range approach, but this requires at least two players working together to take it out. Another option is using satchel charges to destroy the tank. This, however, either forces the player to get close to the tank (which is generally a bad idea as either the tank will see the player or might even run over them) or placing satchel charges, moving to another location where they can watch the charges, and then blowing them up when the tank rolls over them (this, however, requires good analyzing of where the tank more than likely is going to go). The difference between using satchel charges and using bazookas and/or grenades is that a single player can take down a tank using satchel charges, but it is a little more difficult to get set up to even have the possibility of taking down the tank. Ranks Throughout the players experience in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War, the player will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to level 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located on the left. As the player increase in level, the player unlocks new guns, additional killing tools, and perks. Once level 65 is reached, the player has the option to go into prestige mode. While this does reset the players rank and all the player's challenge progress, it also works toward unlocking extra class slots for Create A Class. Weapon Attachments http://gamebattles.com/forums/t/1672137.html Just like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, weapons have attachments that can only be obtained through Marksman challenges. The attachments for an SMG are; Marksman I: awards the player with a Suppressor. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight (Similar to the Red Dot Sight). While Marksman III awards the player with a Round Drum magazine (The PPSh-41 is the exception to this. It just gets an Aperture Sight at Marksman I and a Round Drum at Marksman II). Marksman I for the Bolt Action Rifle: rewards the player with a Sniper Scope, Marksman II: awards the player with a Bayonet, Marksman III: awards the player with a Rifle Grenade, (similar to the M203 of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). For Semi-automatic rifles, Marksman I: awards the player with a Flash Hider. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight. Marksman III: awards the player with a Telescopic Sight (a WW2-era ACOG-like scope) (in the Gewehr 43's case, it gets a Rifle Grenade at Marksman IV). The M1 Garand however is a little different. Marksman I: gives the player a flash hider, Marksman II: gives the player a bayonet, Marksman III: gives the player a rifle grenade (even though in create a class its says the player gets a sniper scope), Marksman IV: gives the player a scope, making it the only semi-automatic sniper rifle in the game (except for the PTRS-41). Also, the M1 Carbine is different. The first two Marksman challenges are the same, but at Marksman III, the Bayonet attachment is unlocked, and at Marksman IV the Box Magazine is unlocked. For Shotguns Marksman I: awards the player with a Grip and Marksman II: a Bayonet for the M1897 Trenchgun and for the Double Barreled Shotgun the Marksman I: Grip and Marksman II: Sawed-Off. For Machine Guns Marksman I: awards with a Bipod. However, the Type 99 gets a Bayonet at Marksman II and the FG42 gets a Telescopic Sight at Marksman II. Nazi Zombies Main Article: Nazi Zombies The game also features the new game mode Nazi Zombies. After completing the campaign and watching the credits, players automatically start a game of Nazi Zombies in the map Nacht der Untoten. The player must defend against waves of Nazi zombies by buying new weapons, new areas, and boarding up windows. Boarding up windows or damaging zombies gives points which can be used to buy areas and weapons. A new map for the mode comes with every map pack. Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a week of double XP, and a code for unlocking the FG42 or the M1 Garand early. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts A version of this game was made for the PlayStation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. It includes two American campaigns and British campaign, while removing the Russian campaign. The regular PS3 and Xbox 360 console, And PC versions known as, Call of Duty: World at War lack an extra American campaign and a British campaign although include a Russian Campaign. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) A version of this game was made for the Nintendo DS. It includes the pacific campaign, the Russian campaign, and a British campaign. Call of Duty: World at War Achievements/Trophies There are 46 achievements/trophies in Call of Duty World at War for the PS3 and Xbox 360 worth 1000 gamerscore. Map Pack 2 adds an additional 10 achievements/trophies worth 250 gamerscore total. Map Pack 3 gives 10 more achievements/trophies worth 500 gamerscore total. Video Launch trailer 42426 Q&A Questions answered by Call of Duty: World at War Developer - David "Vahn" Vanderhaar. thumb|300px|right| Differences from previous Call of Duty games *''World at War'' is a much more serious game, in the manner that there is minimal humor in the game, and that it has a very dark and depressing feel to it. Even the menu music, used in Vendetta, is quite unsettling. On the other hand, it has some very fictional segments, such as Nazi Zombies. *This game also feels more depressing because the color palette mostly consists of all the colors, but in a darker tone. *''World at War'' is the most violent ''Call of Duty'' game to date. It is possible to mutilate and rip apart enemy soldiers, and it is possible to tear off enemy heads, arms and legs. Ripping open the torso and seeing the ribs, and similar areas of the body is also possible with high-power weapons like the MG42 and FG42. Also, blood splatter is more realistic, and it is common to see the enemy in large pools of red blood splattered everywhere. Some fans thought that World at War deserved an 18 from the BBFC instead of 15. Much of this gore is not present in the Wii version for unknown reasons due to graphical limitations. Blood is still present, however, and meat chunks appear when a soldier is shot in the head. *Profanity is much more frequent in World at War. People use much more profanity, and words like "fuck", "shit", "bitch", "bastard", and all sort of swear words are much more common in the American campaign of the game. Even in the Russian campaign, the soldiers often use swear terms in their language, like "ebaka" (ебака) ("fucker"), "svoloch" (сволочь) ("bastard"), "mudak" (мудaк) ("asshole"), and "Chyort" (чёрт) ("damn"). When playing with the Marine Raiders in multiplayer if the player wins he may hear "Outstanding Marines! Out-fucking standing!" as he can hear in the single-player campaign. Most of the profanity is gone when the game is censored (this can be done in the options menu). *When you have turned the profanity off, They don't just simply not say it but change it to not swear. Like when Sullivan says "Tojo's at home at this shit." it says "Tojo's at home at this muck." *This is one of the few console Call of Duty games to not feature any quotes about war after the player dies. *This game does not feature a training level, unlike many other Call of Duty games. *This game has damage for each unique gun for each body part. Like the Shotguns, the Trench Gun can blow off legs, heads, and even arms. The Double-barreled Shotgun can do as much gore as the Trench Gun, but has slightly higher gore. Like being able to blow off parts of skin, revealing a character's ribs. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature creature enemies, Nazi Zombies in this case. It is also the first game in the series to feature Non-Playable Characters (NPC) in a multi-player game type. *This is the first time that bayonets are used and the first time M2 Flamethrowers are widely used. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature the Imperial Japanese Army and to be placed largely in the Pacific Theater. *''World at War'' is the first 'Main Series' game with no British campaign in it, but it sees the return of a Russian campaign, which last appeared in Call of Duty 2. *This is the first Call of Duty game where weather effects the HUD. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to have cooperative gameplay. *''World at War'' has weapons returning from Call of Duty 2. Mainly the M1A1 Carbine, Mosin-Nagant, SVT-40, Tokarev TT-33, and the PPSh-41. Trivia thumb|320px|right|World at war wii game play online *On the cover, there is a Marine with a Thompson. The Thompson is an M1928 Thompson, the Thompson in game is based mostly of the M1A1 Thompson, there is also another Marine holding a Thompson behind him, it is the same as in game. *Almost every single weapon in the game has the same reload animation as their Call of Duty 2 counterparts. *If the player shoots off an enemy head they will still scream, even though they lack a head. *Strangely, in World at War, the player can shoot or kill quite a few of his allies as long as they are not major characters without restarting from the last checkpoint. *In the first cut scene of the game a Marine is being fitted for battle. He's labeled as Pvt. Miller, this man looks something like Miller's partially obscured photo, so it can be assumed that this is what Miller looks like. *On Blowtorch & Corkscrew, the day is May 14, 1945. Polonsky says they "don't get shit until tomorrow". This means they don't get supplies. *On the wii version,the campaign alone takes up 64 blocks of space. *On Eviction, the day is April 24, 1945. The metro tunnel gets flooded at the end of the level. On Heart of the Reich, the player is dragged from the flooded metro by Sgt. Reznov. The day is April 30, 1945. The player was underwater for six days! *The above mentioning of the dates from Eviction to Heart of the Reich could either mean that the soldiers caught were dragged by soldiers not caught in the flooding to some part of the metro that wasn't flooded until Sgt. Reznov woke up to start giving orders (after which he dragged Dimitri's unconscious body out of the metro which is where Heart of the Reich began). It also might have purposely been put in by the developers to add to the impression that Dimitri literally is invincible. This might also be why Reznov says at the end, "You can make it my friend. You always survive." *The game features many possible references to the movie "Saving Private Ryan", such as: The name Pvt. Ryan appearing, The "Saved Private Ryan" achievement, The American player's name is Miller (A possible reference to Capt. Miller). Pvt. Polonsky's personality is also similar to that of Pvt. Rieben, and Pvt. Chernov has the same views of the war as Upham. *Sometimes while playing the first level of Nazi Zombies, you can shoot the right arm of a zombie, but then their left arm will come off. *The Game also features many blatant references to "Enemy at the Gates". For example, in Vendetta, the player wakes up in a fountain full of dead bodies, and are ordered to shoot at enemies when there is a loud noise. *Its too be noted that the Axis in the game will shout the same words in the same voices as they did in Call of Duty 2. *Any time the player takes too long to move, kill, or destroy an objective, grenades will be thrown at him constantly even if there are no enemies around, telling the player to get a move on or he'll die. Eventually, if the player outrun the trail of grenades, they will stop being thrown for a period of time, but will come back later on if he still chooses to not do an objective. *Not only does this game show the brutality of the Axis Powers (ex. Japanese torture and the massacre at the Red Square) but it also shows the merciless nature of the Red Army, as the player commonly sees them execute unarmed enemy soldiers, even if they're surrendering. *The Wii, and PS2 versions lack the Nazi Zombie game mode and the Black Cats level. *If playing on an American mission, a player can pick up Japanese grenades if the player uses all of the American grenades. The Japanese Grenades look like grey cylinders with a plug on top. *On the mission, Ring of Steel, it says in the beginning that "On the Führer's birthday..." (April 20) "A barrage of Katyushka rockets '''will' tear Berlin to pieces."'' This is incorrect as the Ring of Steel takes place after the Führer's (Hitler's) birthday. This may, however, have been put in to show the extent that propaganda went to in WWII to make the armies more ready for battle. *This game seems to have undergone a huge overhaul, because the presence of a sticky grenade and the recently discovered deleted British weapons, indicates that a British campaign was to be present. *Very rarely when the player goes to an enemy soldier with a rifle, the soldier will walk back and spray his rifle at him like it was a submachine gun. *This is the first game to have the same number Allied powers in the game and Axis powers in the game. There is the US and USSR vs Germany and Japan. *With the new update, Nazi Zombies appears to be accessible from the main menu. If the player clicks it and chooses multiplayer, however, still is sent to the level selection menu that appears if he had chosen co-op campaign. *In the South Park episode "The Ungroundable", everyone in computer class is playing Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer. *The PPSH-43, Sten, Lee-Enfield, and Bren were apparently intended to be featured in this game. Oddly, they were dropped in the next-gen versions of the game but remained in the DS version with the exception of the Bren. *In the launch trailer, Roebuck and Reznov are shown more than any other characters *In the multiplayer mode, Asylum, Dome, Hangar, and other maps have strange ghostly sounds in certain areas of each map. Similar sounds can also be heard in their single-player counterparts (in the case of Asylum and Dome which are set at the Asylum in Ring of Steel and at the final battle of Downfall). * Sometimes, the player can find names of randomly generated characters repeating, like Sgt. Buffaloe, Cpl. Buffaloe, and Pvt. Buffaloe can all appear in your squad at the same time. * In the Wii version, some sounds are different. Such as the sounds pistols make. * Also in the Wii version, the creepy sounds in multiplayer are taken off. * In many missions of the Russian campaign, especially on Eviction, there are usually randomly generated characters with the name Sidorenko, this is a possible reference to the real-life Russian sniper hero Ivan Sidorenko. * When playing in a big lobby the rules will say no cursing, but if the player wins as the Marines, the commentator will sometimes say "Outstanding Marines, Out-fucking standing!" This is similar to the PC counterpart where sometimes profanity is illegal on the server, but then cussing can be heard by the characters and announcers. * The flamethrower in action is an inaccurate portrayal because it shoots in an arc, not a spray as in the game, also in real life the flamethrower can only fire for 10 seconds. * In Nazi Zombie mode, it is possible to shoot off the head of a zombie, but it still walks around as if it still had eyes to see where it is going (even though it doesn't have any eyes for such a task). * In Eviction, when the player is given the option to burn or shoot the Germans trying to surrender (shortly before heading into the metro), they are, in a sense, choosing if they are just as cruel as Reznov or even more cruel. If they shoot the Germans, Reznov says of Dimitri, "He understands the nature of mercy." However, if the player chooses to burn them, Reznov will turn to Chernov and say, "You should have shot them Chernov; it is only cruel to prolong an animal's suffering." This might also explain why Reznov wanted Chernov to shoot the Germans at the beginning of Their Land, Their Blood (to put them out of their misery). This may also indicate Reznov isn't the monster people think he is, but that he would rather get his revenge in not so cruel of a method as the player can give Dimitri the option to. * It is possible to take an approach to the game that isn't necessarily cruel. However, Chernov will still say that at times you were cruel and at times you weren't. This comes even if the player takes the merciful approach in all situations and refrains from using Molotovs (something Chernov has no trouble using). In fact, the player can choose at the beginning not to burn the wheatfields (something Chernov partakes in). * In Semper Fi, it is possible to save Pvt. Ryan without the game actually registering that you did (even though Ryan continues to fight on, but the player is never congratulated, and in fact is told they were "too late"). * If the player quits and restarts a level right at the beginning (before the first mission is given), it is possible to get a major AI glitch where friendlies don't really shoot at enemies, and many times enemies can be seen looking at the player without shooting (which will continue indefinitely if the player refuses to kill the enemy). If the player does this with Blowtorch and Corkscrew, it will continue to Shuri Castle where at times the infinite respawn system will continue far beyond the player activating the "trip wire" to turn it off and will consequently be overwhelmed by enemies that shouldn't even be there. * The only way to save Roebuck at the end of the game is if the player shoots at the Japanese soldiers attacking him. If the player does nothing, Roebuck is the one to die instead of Polonsky. It is impossible to save both soldiers at once (especially considering the ending cutscene has the other one pulling off the dead soldier's dog tag and giving it to Miller). Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games